


Cat

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami watches Takaba while he's sleeping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble had no title but was written for my friend Kat with an obvious double meaning, so I was lame and named this Cat. I've since lost touch with Kat but hope she's doing well on whatever new adventure she's gone off on. Written in December 2006.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~

You're beautiful when you're asleep, curled into the blankets, the flush of our love-making still on your skin. 

You're beautiful when I'm inside you, soft cries spilling from your lips, your unfocused eyes free from anger and hatred.

You're beautiful when you fight, a fiery-eyed hissing kitten, all hair and big eyes, all perfectly useless in battle.

You're beautiful in flight, speeding through the streets, a wildcat that no one can catch, no one but me.

Soon you'll rise from this bed and stretch your limbs and spring into action, daring me to stop you, knowing I won't because I love to watch you racing through the city. And I love knowing I'll be the one to drag you to a halt again for just a fleeting moment before you dart off once more.

What do you really think of me, I wonder?

I hear your spitting denials little Cat. I just don't happen to believe them. You give away too much when you're drunk.

I think if I were to reach a hand out in love, you might roll over at my feet purring. It always happens. Kittens are so predictable. But I don't need someone who becomes complacent at the first sign of affection. I need someone with a fire strong enough to continue burning no matter what I throw at him.

Of all I've known, you have the most potential. The flames inside you haven't gone out yet, though at times they burn weakly. 

I can't wait to see you in a few years, when you've fully matured. I have the feeling then that you'll never bow before me again. 

Perhaps then, I'll tell you, perhaps, if you become a man who can stand on your own before me, as an equal, a full grown wild cat, all strength and grace and passion.

The day you come before me and I see that in your eyes, I'll tell you. I'll reach my hand out to you Akihito and bring you to my side for good, not collared, but bound only by emotions, a tie you'll never sever.

But for now my beauty, you may have your freedom. So sheath your little claws and scamper away on tiny cat feet, tumbling headlong into trouble as usual. And learn, and grow strong. So strong I cannot break you. 

Then, and only then, will I know that you can withstand my love. Only then will I tell you that I had to be sure, because in this jungle we mate for life.

 

 

~end~

 

(*tiny cat feet- bows to Carl Sandburg)


End file.
